


Can't You Stay a Little Longer?

by Ellies_Archive



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short, Tumblr Prompt, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive
Summary: Anonymous asked:96 + Suga! Fluff!#96 “Can’t you stay a little longer?”Coming right up 💕





	Can't You Stay a Little Longer?

Snow was piling up on the ground. White-dusted evergreens huddled together and chimneys puffed out smoke. Inside, Yoongi and you huddled close. A black and white film played in the background while the two of you snuggled. Yoongi was running his hand through your hair absentmindedly. It felt like heaven and you didn’t want to leave his embrace. 

He kissed the crown of your head to signal him stopping. You held back a whine while you propped your chin on his chest. He looked down at you with a knowing smile. 

“What?” he asked. You sat up so that you were straddling him. His hands naturally gravitated to your hips. You reached down and kissed his soft lips. Yoongi responded with a soft hum, hands slipping up your sweater to ghost over your bare back.

As soon as you felt him getting really into the kiss, you pulled away. Feigning innocence, you stood up and grabbed the mugs off the coffee table. Yoongi didn’t hold back in whining and grabbing your leg. You looked down at his pleading eyes.

“Can’t you stay longer?” he asked. You bent down to kiss his lips, only to head north and kiss his forehead.

“I was going to get us more hot chocolate.” 

“Hurry back baby,” he called after your retreating back.


End file.
